This Lullaby
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Winry and Pinako move from their home in Resembloom to live with the Elric brothers. When Winry starts a new High School and new drama arises, cans hea dn Ed work through it? AU ONESHOT EdxWin AlxPaninya R


**Ophellia: So I thought I would go through and edit some of my old work, adn I found a few good Ed adn Winry fics that needed some editing but were good. This one is a High School Based Full metal Alchemist. It's kind of ameture, but it's some old work so bear with me. I don't own anyhthing! Enjoy!**

**This Lullaby:**

Winry bit her lip nervously as the train pulled into Resembloom. Her grandmother smiled as Winry hurriedly departed from the train. Two young boys waited for the duo and the oldest stepped forward first and hugged Winry tightly.

"Oh it's great to see you again Ed!" Winry sighed against Ed's cheek. Ed smiled and let her go to hug Granny Pinako." Al! I swear if you get any taller I won't be able to hug you! And if your brother gets taller I won't be able to hit him over the head with my wrench!" She pouted at the thought and smacked Ed lightly for dramatic effect." But I can't believe we all get to go to High School together! Well half of High School, since Ed and I are already sophomores… But still at least I get to see you all the time now!"

Winry talked endlessly as the group road down the street to the house. Winry stopped her chat long enough to look out the window before Ed opened it for her. Winry unconsciously grabbed Ed's hand as they approached the house. Ed smiled but blushed at her sudden move. Al appeared and grabbed Winry's other hand and Ed smiled his thanks. The house had two stories and was painted a happy yellow. Winry smiled as she and the boys ascended the wooden steps to the porch and she ran her hand over the smooth wooden banister. Ed smiled to her reaction and watched her every move.

"You boys painted," Pinako noticed with a smile. Winry beamed at the brothers for remembering that yellow was Pinako's favorite." And there is a garden out back! What plants have you grown?"

"Our mom," Al corrected sadly." grew tomatoes, cabbage, peaches, and a lot of other herbs. I think there were a few other fruit trees… We're not sure yet!"

Winry gave both brothers' hands a tight squeeze and led the group into the house. Winry let go of their hands and covered her mouth in awe of the beautiful house. The large staircase was gleaming in the sunlight and the walls shined with a white glow from the new paint. There were rugs on the smooth, dark, hardwood floors and bookshelves overflowing with books appeared everywhere.

"We'd better unpack and get some rest," Pinako said breaking the spell of the beautiful room," Winry has her first day of school tomorrow…"

Winry showered for as long as she could and then threw on her clothes. She stared into the mirror and scrutinized over her outfit. She wore a short back skirt and a short-sleeved red shirt that had "I'm so worth it!" written in black across her chest. She sighed and tried to straighten her red leggings before pulling on her black combat boots. She ran downstairs and her backpack thrown over her shoulder and her long hair flying behind her.

"In a rush?" Ed asked from the breakfast table. Winry nodded as she tried to tie her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed a piece of toast and downed that and a cup of coffee." Ready? Al already got a ride from his fried and I can drive you if you want…"

"Ed you are my angel!" Winry cried hugging Ed around the neck. Ed smiled and led her out back. She plopped down into the passenger seat of his black car. Winry pulled out her school schedule and looked at Ed." So I have Chemistry, Math, creative writing, lunch, Auto shop, Advanced History, Art and Advanced English every other day. What classes do we have together?"

" We have every class together because I bribed the school secretary," Ed grinned making Winry hug him again." But you may not want other people to know we're friends…"

"Edward Elric that is the stupidest thing you've ever said!" Winry cried. Ed's gaze was drawn to her sapphire eyes, so full of love and anger." What are you the school nerd? Or is there a horrid rumor about you? Or do all the girls say you're stuck up because you won't date them? I don't care what it is you have been my best friend since we were four! So suck it up and deal with having your friend back!"

"They say I'm cursed because of the accident with my family…" Ed said looking away from Winry. She fell silent and turned away for a second. Then, to Ed's surprise, she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze." You won't be able to make anymore friends and everyone will expect you to be cursed too! Don't you care?"

"No!" Winry said letting his hand go as the pulled into the parking lot. She walked proudly beside him as they walked into class.

"Tired already?" Al asked as the two "friends" plopped down to join him for lunch. A girl sat beside him and smiled at the couple as they sat down. Paninya let her eyes travel from Ed to Winry before Al turned to her." Oh Win this Paninya my… uh-"

"I'm his girlfriend," Paninya said smiling as Al went red. Winry smiled and shook her hand." So how are you doing so far in the school? I'm sure that Ed is helping, it's good that he finally found a girl-"

Al clamped a hand over her mouth and smiled sheepishly. Winry caught what she was going to say and blushed. She dared to glance over at Ed who was blushing and staring at her. They looked away at the same time and didn't have to say another thing all of lunch…

Winry entered Auto shop late and quickly sat beside Ed in the middle of the room. The teacher seemed to notice a new student and walked over. Ed stiffened and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Hello Miss Rockbell," The young woman smiled." You have come just in time to join our new group project. I assume you'll work with Edward?"

The whole room fell silent and turned to hear Winry's response. Winry met Ed's eyes and she saw him pleading her not to ruin her reputation already. She turned back to the teacher and gave her sweetest smile. Ed smacked his forehead before she answered.

"I wouldn't want to work with anyone else!" Winry said sweetly. The teacher smile and handed her a sheet of paper." I'm supposed to build one of these things from scratch?"

The teacher nodded and walked away. The class had regained the soft chatter but Ed was silent as Winry smiled at him.

"I told you not to do that!" Ed hissed. Winry ignored him and pointed to the music box written on the paper." Win I will not let you throw away your reputation just because you have pride!"

"I could care less about them," Winry said eyeing the pieces of metal in the corner." Now help me find these parts before we both flunk this project! We need a metal box and some gears, wires and a battery. But I think I can get some of this at home!"

Ed soon fell into the work that Winry gave him and they had the music engine made before class ended. They laughed and talked as if no one was watching and documenting their every move. Ed smiled as Winry began to tap the musical notes onto a thin sheet of tin. She attached the notes to the engine and glanced at Ed before flipping the switch and turning the device on. A soft tune filtered out of the tiny machine and Ed's eyes widened as Winry smiled.

"What song is that?" Ed asked his eyes meeting Winry's. She smiled and restarted the soft music making Ed smile as wide as she was. Winry hummed, under her breath, along with the music and smiled.

"Don't you remember?" Winry asked meeting his golden eyes." 'I'm still here, beside you! After all this time! I'm still here, looking in your eyes! Can't you hear my heart?'"

"' You never left, you were always here!'" Ed quoted quietly beside her." 'Here in my heart where you'll always stay! I can hear your heart, beating as fast as mine!'"

"' I say good night!" they both sang, barely over a whisper," 'Let you eyelids drop and your mind wander. Let the skies grow dark as dreamland grows nearer…'"

"I can't believe you remembered our lullaby!" Ed said staring at the small machine. He finally realized that the whole room was silent and his face flushed red. He turned to the class and smiled sheepishly." Sorry about that! We didn't mean to disrupt everyone!"

"Will you sing just a little more please?" a girl in the back begged. The rest of the class gave their agreements and Ed turned to Winry. Even the teacher nodded eagerly for the couple to sing again.

"' Let the clouds grow dark,'" Ed sang louder so everyone could hear," 'And the sun fall to rest! Let your little dreams carry you away.'"

"' And all the world will grow dim!'" Winry began. Ed joined her as she started again."' In the light of your sweet dreams… So sleep our little angels, sleep and drift away! Make a world of your very own to keep all the evil of this one away! Silver skies and golden, sea tears of diamonds there are a million possibilities… So sleep and dream of all you can, leave the rest to-"

"'Me!'" Ed sang in his low but melodic voice. Their voices molded together as they sang on. Winry sang next in her soprano light voice," 'And me…'"

Ed was lost in Winry's ocean blue eyes, and her his Amber gold ones, but the both jumped when the class burst into applause. The couple smiled and thanked everyone humbly as they left. Ed said nothing as he led her to their next class. The rest of the day went by fine and Winry didn't say anything until the couple was on their way home.

"Thanks," Winry said looking at Ed. He gave her a confused look." For, um, singing with me… I'm usually to shy to sing in front of others, but I could with you! We should do it again…"

"There is a talent show coming up," Ed offered. He smiled at her and reached across her to open the door as they parked." I could sign us up…"

"With you? Any time!" Winry grinned. Ed stared at her and grabbed her hand. Winry didn't let it go until she entered the kitchen… But when he did let go she heard their lullaby ringing in her head…

Winry sighed and glared at her Chemistry homework. She heard a knock on her door before Ed entered and sat beside her. She smiled but her eyes didn't leave her homework.

"You never did like any kind of science…" Ed noticed grinning at her as she glared at him." Here, let me help you out with this stuff, I'm actually good at it…"

The couple spent the next hour finishing Winry's work. Winry sighed and fell onto her bed when it was over. Ed fell beside her and smiled at her.

"I am tired of school already!" Winry cried turning over to prop herself up by her elbows." So what did you find out about the talent show? I want to sing you the song I wrote for us!"

"Got us signed up and everything!" Ed cried happily." And how can you sing without music? You're good but not that good!"

"Easy!" Winry cried. Ed watched as she ran over to one of the few unpacked boxes and pulled out a keyboard." I have it recorded on here! I kinda messed around with some music while I was stumped on that evil Chemistry homework!"

"Just sing the song!" Ed laughed. Winry set up the keyboard and set her chair in front of it. She sat a notebook on the music stand and hit the programmed music number. A soft rock tune twinkled out of the piano and Ed heard Winry humming along with the tune. And then she began to sing…

"Got a song running through my head! Thinkin' of the things you said… I got your words running through my mind, trying not to turn to the tears that I know will come…" She sang then paused as the music filled the room and caught Ed in its spell." Had another fight today! You left me speechless; there was nothing left to say! You said the words I'd been waitin' for all along! Turns out the rumors ended wrong! Who could've thought I'd actually say this? One simple word and I get to seal it with a kiss! Who would've thought that you felt the same? Thought I was ready for anything that came my way… If I said I _liked_ you would you know what do? Would you feel the same? Would you think I was insane?"

The music flittered to the end piano solo and Winry opened her eyes. Ed couldn't take his eyes off her! She was smiling and her face was flushed from singing.

"Of course at the show I'll really play," Winry sighed," And we both sing at the same time, but what do you think so far?"

"It's perfect…" Ed said. Winry smiled radiantly." Just like anything you put your mind to, it's perfect, Winry…"

Winry was on cloud nine when she woke up the next day. Today was the first practice of the Talent Show and Winry and Ed had to sing for the judges. She dressed in her favorite blue belly shirt and low-rider black jeans. She let her hair fall to her waist and ran downstairs. Ed was sitting at the table and she smiled widely at him as she sat.

"Al got a ride with Sheska and we have a 3 o'clock appointment," Ed said as Winry ate a muffin. She nodded and tried to ignore her butterflies…" Are you ready to get to school?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Winry cried running after Ed as the both hopped into the car. The duo was silent as they drove to school and Winry could feel the tension in the air. She hurried through all her classes in the same manner. Ed rarely said anything to her but on occasion he would pat her hand or smile. These little movements made Winry feel safe and it helped her make it through the day…

By the time 3 o'clock came around Winry was a nervous rec. Ed smiled as he waited for her to grab her music and keyboard from her locker. Winry grimaced and tried to quit shaking.

"It'll be ok!" Ed said taking her hand and stroking it until she calmed a bit." You'll be perfect, like you always are! And I won't be surprised if a ton of guys ask you to Prom after this!"

"There's only one guy that I'd say yes to though!" Winry said walking ahead. She didn't let go of Ed's hand as they hurried down the hall and into the auditorium. The judges waited patiently as Winry set up the keyboard and music." We're going to sing a duet for the show, but for now we'd like to keep that song a secret… We will sing another song for you though! We call this 'My Lullaby'."

Winry began to play the soft song and Ed started to sing with her. After letting her voice dance with the music, Winry felt safe. Ed was beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. The three teachers smiled dreamily as the couple sang the beautiful tune. As the song came to its end Winry smiled up at Ed. He squeezed her shoulder lovingly and the judges stood and applauded the couple.

"That was amazing!" One teacher cried. She wiped her eyes as tears- from being so moved by the music -streamed down her face." You are definitely in the show! I have never seen a couple with more love or passion for the music!"

Ed grinned but his smile fell when Winry threw her arms around his neck in a hug. A group of boys watched her longingly and it made Ed's blood boil. Winry smiled up at him and all his worries melted away. He couldn't help but be happy, Winry was in his arms right now, even if that couldn't last forever…

Ed drove silently as Winry chatted on about her day. He didn't mind not talking because he got to listen to Winry's voice. She was telling him a story about gym and how she'd hit Al in the head with a volleyball. Then she fell silent and Ed turned to give her a confused look.

"Well something happened after gym…" Winry said quietly. Ed nodded for her to continue and she sighed." When I was waiting for you to come to Auto Shop this guy came and started talking to me. He said his name was Jesse and that he had been trying to get the courage to ask me out since I transferred…" Winry noticed that Ed stiffened and looked away." But I turned him down. When he asked why I said that I already liked someone but that I was sorry… Then he asked if it was because I was secretly dating you…"

"What did you say?" Ed asked. Winry shook her head to say that she said "no" and Ed felt his muscles relax." Good I didn't want you to let me get in the way of you having a normal High School life!"

"But what if we did?" Winry asked. Ed looked over at her and felt his gaze drawn to her sad, but hopeful eyes. Ed looked away and tried to keep his train of thought.

"If we did what?" Ed asked trying to act as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Winry sighed and met his golden orbs. Ed's breath caught in his throat and he lost the snide remark he had.

"If we did actually date?" Winry said. She looked deeply into his golden eyes and Ed felt as if she were digging into his soul." Would it really be that awful? I mean you're really the only I guy I could ever see myself dating! And I really like you…"

"Winry of course it wouldn't be awful!" Ed cried turning to stare at Winry. Winry's gaze snapped back up to his eyes and she waited for him to continue." I just don't think I deserve such a great girl like you… And I don't want to take the opportunity for you to date normal guys away! You deserve a regular guy who isn't the High School recluse! I don't want to ever hurt you… That's why you need a regular guy!"

Winry felt tears stream down her cheeks and Ed leaned over to wipe her eyes. She caught his hand and stared up at him again. She turned her gaze to his eyes giving him a defiant look before speaking.

"I don't want a regular guy!" Winry said leaning close to Ed." A _regular_ guy isn't always there for me! A regular guy wouldn't care for me like you do! I don't want a regular guy, I want you…"

Ed leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He felt their breaths mingle and he could taste her sweet breath on his lips. She leaned the extra inch and kissed him deeply. It was everything Ed had waited for and more…

Ed walked beside Winry up into the house. She held tightly onto his hand and smiled when he looked down at her. Pinako said nothing as the couple walked through the kitchen hand-in-hand but she smirked. Al smiled and Sheska, sitting beside him, smiled knowingly at Winry. Ed's face flushed red as the bounded up the stairs, but he said nothing.

"If that was as bad for you as it was for me I can't wait until school!" Winry joked as she fell onto her bed. Ed sat on the desk chair and leaned it back on two legs. He smiled as she sat up and grinned at him." I take it back; I can't wait until tomorrow! I get to actually act like we're a couple!" Winry paused and looked up at Ed." We are a couple now right?"

"If that's what you want," Ed said smiling slightly. Winry seemed unhappy with this answer and walked over to sit on his lap." What? I'm serious! Anything you want Winry!"

"I want it to be what _we_ want!" Winry said hugging his neck. Ed smiled down at her as she leaned her cheek against his." I really like you and I think you feel the same way… But if you don't I'll back off."

"Don't you dare!" Ed said pulling her against his chest and leaned his head against the top of hers." Winry I like you too! I just don't want you to be an outcast because your boyfriend is the 'Cursed' student! I want you to be able to have a normal life in school! And you can't do that if everyone thinks you're cursed too… I just care about you so much that I want the best for you. I'm just selfish enough that I want to keep you all to myself, not let other guys have you…"

"I'm glad you're selfish! Besides Ed, has anyone been afraid to approach me yet?" Winry asked running her hand down Ed's cheek and neck. He shook his head and smiled to her soft touch." I think people have forgotten the whole 'cursed' thing since we won the talent show!"

Ed smiled and shook his head as Winry kissed his cheek. They sat like that for awhile in silence. Winry laced her fingers through Ed's and breathed in his warm scent.

"So that leaves the issue of Prom…" Ed said. Winry smiled and gave him a hopeful look." Are we going together or are we going at all? You choose because I don't care…"

"I choose…" Winry pondered." To go."

"I thought you might," Ed smiled down at her.

Winry held tightly onto Ed's hand as he walked her into the school gym. Winry wore a tight, strapless, blue dress and he wore a black suit. She took a deep breath and let him lead her into the room. Around the gym there were streamers all around and the walls and posters hung advertising to vote for the Prom king and queen.

"I changed my mind," Winry said as they entered. Ed paid for their tickets and ignored her." I'm starting to think this was a horrible idea! I can't dance anyway!"

"Well I can so don't worry!" Ed teased. Winry said nothing and tried not to fall over as her knees buckled. Ed noticed this and put a protective arm around her waist." It's ok Win! I won't let anything happen to you so calm down and have fun! Look Al and Sheska are dancing, lets go and join them!"

Winry nodded and let Ed lead her onto the dance floor. He slid his arms around her and swayed to the soft music. Al smiled at them as he and Sheska danced beside the couple. Winry was wobbly at first but Ed pulled her against his chest and smiled reassuringly. They danced until a teacher stepped onto the stage and called for the student's attention. Winry let Ed lead her to the front of the crowd with Al and Sheska and smiled as Sheska walked up onto the stage.

"Hey everybody!" Sheska called getting an applause from her audience in return." Well it's time to announce our King and Queen of Prom! So, drum roll please!"

A young boy on stage hit a note out on the drum. Sheska giggled and waved to the boy as he walked off stage. Al watched closely, but relaxed when Sheska winked at him from stage.

"So the King is Edward Elric!" Ed stood stunned for a second then walked onto stage when Winry gave him a push." And his Queen is Winry Rockbell!"

Winry gasped ad Al pushed her onto the stage. She let Sheska set a jeweled crown on her head and she looked up at Ed. They walked onto the dance floor hand-in-hand and Winry couldn't remember ever being happier…

**Fin**

**Ophellia: So yeah, sort of not my normal flawless writing style, but it is a long oneshot, and it's old. I have a few more I'll be posting today, hopefully. R&R, please! Falmes are okay too! I know it's a little OOC but I enjoyed writing it and I hope people like reading it!**


End file.
